


S U N

by ASliceOfBacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, percy jackson x haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASliceOfBacon/pseuds/ASliceOfBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was the sun, the sun to camp half-blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Athena; Strategy-Kenma, Suga, Akaashi  
> Ares; War-Lev and Iwaizumi  
> Hermes; Theft-Bokuto and Kuroo  
> Hades; Underworld-Tsukishima  
> Poseidon; Sea-Yaku and Daichi  
> Zeus; Sky-Nishinoya and Tanaka  
> Nike; Victory-Oikawa and Kags  
> Janus; Beginnings-Asahi and Yamaguchi  
> Apollo; Sun-Hinata

I am the sun.  
I shine.  
I am the light.

But there I was, in darkness, i lie defeated.  
I'll show him, i'll shine brighter than any star, you can count on it, king.  
-

I awoke in a Daze, 

"Shoyou! You'll be late for your first day of camp half-blood!"

Shit. shIt SHIT.  
I practically threw myself out of bed, quickly slipping on a button up shirt and desperately trying to fit the buttons in place.

"Shoyou!"

"I'm coming mother!!"  
*  
"rrrrrRRRRRROOLLLLLLLIIIIIINNNGGGGUu THHHunnnnDDAhH!!!" echoed throughout the house, followed with laughter and questioning.  
'why are you so obssesed with thunder and lightning?' was mainly the question. Well he obviously couldn't explain that, so he usually responded with, "because it's so cool!" which was obviously a lame response. what. a. nerd. we'll he wasn't lying, he was always fond of the sky.  
"Oi ! Noya! Your ride is here!" His mother scolded him, pushing him out the door then quickly shutting it.  
"Noya!" Tanaka waved from the tinted car window, obviously excited to see him.  
"Hey, Ryuu!" Nishinoya replied at the same tempo, running up to the car and throwing his stuff in the trunk next to Tanaka's.  
Cue Tanaka and Nishinoya sitting there like nerds.  
"You guys are restless!"  
Tanaka's sister chimed in, also being Nishinoya's step-sister.  
"camp half-blood, here we come!!!!!" She fist bumped the air, her voice being followed by cheers.


	2. V I C T O R Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena; Strategy-Kenma, Suga, Akaashi  
> Ares; War-Lev and Iwaizumi  
> Hermes; Theft-Bokuto and Kuroo  
> Hades; Underworld-Tsukishima  
> Poseidon; Sea-Yaku and Daichi  
> Zeus; Sky-Nishinoya and Tanaka  
> Nike; Victory-Oikawa and Kags  
> Janus; Beginnings-Asahi and Yamaguchi  
> Apollo; Sun-Hinata

“Victory is the only thing on our minds”  
Was their motto.  
“And maybe Iwa-chan!”  
“no don’t be an idiot Tooru!”  
Kageyama began scolding Oikawa to stop fooling around, they were polar opposites, but in the end, their only goal is victory.  
“Tobi-chan ! It’s too early for scolding!!” (hehe Kags nickname tho) Oikawa huffed and puffed, then blew the house down.  
After a few moments of awkward silence and them hurriedly and horridly packing their clothes, which was basically stuffing everything in at once and seeing if it will fit. (no innuendo intended) Oikawa began quietly humming, putting them both at ease, making the awkward silence comfortable silence, even though it wasn’t silent anymore, Thanks to Oikawa.  
-  
“Don’t worry Tobi-chan I got this !!” Oikawa skipped, tossing Kageyama’s bag over his shoulder, then making his way to their car.  
“Actually I don’t think you do.” Kageyama replied bluntly, crossing his arms in a “are you fucking kidding me” manner. “You know what the best thing about camp half-blood is?” The brunette quickly changed the subject, earning and eye roll from Kags. “Yeah what? You getting to see Iwaizumi?” of course he retorted with a rhetorical question, but Oikawa didn’t seem to pick up on that…  
“Actually… yeah!!” Oikawa cheerfully skipped to the driver’s seat, and Kageyama quietly walked to the passenger’s seat. They usually argue and bicker around 24/7 mainly because they’re victory obsessed and won’t give into each other, but it seems like it’s a good day for them, which is a first.  
“When we get to camp half-blood, where will I put my car exactly ?” Oikawa’s face suddenly dropped, into a confused expression. “I don’t know, that’s your problem.” The raven haired just shrugged, leaning back into his seat. “Wow thanks Tobi-chan you’re such a great help yeah …!” Oikawa’s words faltered at the end, giving an effective line of pure sarcasm, and that’s how the bickering began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!I'm sorry if the story is poor so far, but I promise it will get better because I need some time to get used to writing this! Also the first few chapters will be introductions so I'll try to make them as short as possible so I can get the story progressing!:)


	3. Wattpad!! please read !

Hello !! I came here to inform you that I recently made a wattpad and will be updating there for now on so hopefully each chapter will be more lengthy!! 

https://m.wattpad.com/226093095-s-u-n-s-h-i-n-e

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry if i have messed up anything! i am only on the 3rd book so please be patient! And also this AU takes place in America :)


End file.
